User blog:GreninjaBoss11/Foundation Elements
So, while looking through this Wiki, I came across the foundation elements page. This seems like the perfect time to discuss foundation elements. I'll be discussing all the foundation elements, as well as speculating about ones to come. Please note: I haven't experienced some of these franchises, so please feel free to comment your ideas! DC Comics Kryptonite: This makes sense. It's Superman's weakness, and it makes sense for Bane to steal it at the beginning of the game. Lord of the Rings The One Ring: Obviously. This really should have been the only one, but sadly, it's not. Palantir: I haven't read/seen the Lord of the Rings, so I don't know the mythos behind this object. However, I do know there should have only been one foundation element for LotR. The LEGO Movie Treasure Chest: I feel like this should have been the piece of resistance, given its plot signifigance in the movie. The Wizard of Oz Ruby Slippers: This makes perfect sense. Nothing else to add. The Simpsons Inanimate Carbon Rod: Pretty important in The Simpsons, but I think it should have been the classic donut. Ninjago Master Chen's Staff: Never watched Ninjago,don't know the history behind this. Back to the Future Flux Capacitor: Well, duh. This one makes perfect sense. Portal Cake: I love it. However, one must be careful, for the cake is a lie. Ghostbusters PKE Meter: Meh. I'm not sure what else they could use, but this only kinda makes sense. Midway Gold Token: It should've been the nickel that came with Gamer Kid. Scooby-Doo Diamond Scarab: Golden opportunity lost. It should have been some Scooby Snacks! Doctor Who No element, but I need suggestions from you guys. I don't watch Doctor Who, so I don't know what they could use. Chima A Chima Orb, as suggested by Marty mcoy. Jurassic World Well, obviously they should have used the amber from the first movie. Harry Potter I think they should use the Golden Snitch from HP and the Sorceror's Stone. Adventure Time As suggested by JDCabera, the Enchridion(?). Gremlins I have no idea. The A-Team No idea. Ghostbusters (2016) They should use the book Erin and Abby wrote. Mission: Impossible Is there a macguffin in this franchise? I have no idea. The LEGO Batman Movie Same with Chima, a Batarang could be used. Beetlejuice The Handbook for the Recently Deceased, as suggested by VesperalLight. LEGO City: Undercover The Matser Emerald, thanks to Olimar McCain. E.T. I think it should have been the phone, but it's probably the flower E.T. brings to life. Knight Rider KITT's voice machine, as suggested by JDCarbera. The PowerPuff Girls Chemical X, as suggested by Marty mcoy. Teen Titans Go! It would prbably be the Legendary Sandwhich from the first(?) episode. Sonic the Hedgehog I'd say the Chaos Emeralds, but there are seven of those, so maybe the Master Emerald or all seven emeralds would be the element. The Goonies Maybe part of the treasure from the movie. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Newt's breifcase would make sense, as it's central to the plot. Category:Blog posts